creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 April 2016
05:43 Sprawdź 05:44 Znaczy 05:44 U mnie pokazuje się właśnie to co wysłałaś :v 05:44 Czy to źle? 05:44 Tak 05:44 Ahm 05:44 :v 05:45 Co to była za emotka od freddy? 05:45 (freddy) 05:45 Emotki Lobo nie działają, bo nie zostały wgrane na serwer CP 05:47 (idc) 05:47 Hm 05:47 (temmie) 05:47 OH NIE 05:47 Wut 05:47 Dodałaś tą samą? :v 05:47 Hi 05:47 Moja emotka nie działa 05:47 Musisz odświeżyć czat 05:47 boom wróciłem 05:47 temmie? 05:47 Zastanawiam się nad jednym 05:47 Dlaczego emoty nie działają 05:48 I kto usunął pliki 05:48 (temmie) 05:48 (idc) 05:48 To samo 05:48 Ozz! ;-; 05:48 :l 05:48 Wiem 05:48 8o 05:48 Muszę z Ozzem popracować nad wgraniem 05:48 Ozz o/ 05:49 Napiszcie mi, jakie chcecie emotki naprawić, a resztę usuniemy 05:49 Wait 05:49 Gdzieś jest dyskusją, którą zrobiłem o niedziałających emotkach 05:49 ;v 05:49 Tutaj, czy na zgłoszeniach? 05:49 Zrobię nową 05:49 Dodaj więcej kotków 05:49 proooszę 05:50 ;////; 05:50 Masz 05:50 8o 05:50 :v 05:50 .v. 05:50 Jezu 05:50 Jeszcze forum mi się nie ładuje 05:51 (y) 05:51 Hi 05:51 Hej. 05:51 yo nowa i psych 05:51 Helou 05:51 Helou 05:51 lel zdublowało się 05:51 nie ładnie 05:52 co tam dzieciaczki po za niedziałąjącymi emotkami 05:52 Ozz! :D 05:53 Miło Cię widzieć ^^ 05:53 Kyu 05:53 To ten 05:53 Widzę że trochę stron zostało pousuwanych 05:53 Wątek:120785 05:53 fajnie 05:53 rzymu hej 05:54 Wątek:122999 05:55 (ezt) 05:55 chcecie zagadke ? 05:56 .v. 05:56 Zagadkę? 05:56 Pewnie :D 05:56 tylko zeby nie psuc innym zabawy odpowiedzi do mnie na pw 05:56 nie 05:56 o/ 05:57 Ex <3 05:57 oto ona : " co jest otwarte kiedy jest zamknięte i zamknięte kiedy otwarte?" 05:57 Kuro <3 05:57 Rzym, serduszko już działa, trzeba tylko odświeżyć czat 05:57 a Exi mnie zaczepia :c 05:57 Exi! <3 05:57 Faktycznie działa :D 05:57 o moja wyrodna córka sie pojawiła 05:58 Oto mój wyrodny ojciec sobie o mnie przypomniał 05:58 Rzym, masz questa na dziś, chcesz? 05:58 Mhm! ^^ 05:58 on juz sie z zagadka meczy 05:58 męczy* 05:59 No to teraz tak: wyjeżdżam o 4:30 i nie opłaca mi się iść spać. 05:59 Szukam towarzystwa. 05:59 Nie, nie szukasz 05:59 Już znalazłaś :P 05:59 And that's why I love you. 05:59 <3 06:00 Będziesz słuchał jak żłopię kawę i klnę próbując się spakować x[[]]D 06:00 jesli moge to też sie dospawam 06:00 Super! 06:00 A ja jak tylko będę mógł :l 06:00 .v. 06:00 Wincyj ludziów <[[]]3 06:01 Gdzie? 06:01 i brat od Mastera XD 06:01 Hmm 06:01 Kawa? 06:01 .v. 06:01 Na specjalny majówkowy event: nocka z Ex. 06:01 Przygotuje sobie trochę na wieczór 06:01 Brat pojechał. 06:01 Nocka z Ex ^^ 06:01 Wcale nie brzmi dwuznacznie xD 06:01 Hm 06:01 W ogóle xD 06:01 Czyli skype? 06:01 (Lf) 06:01 Oui, dołączasz? 06:01 Fajnie by było Kuro :D 06:01 Nie lepiej czat? :v 06:01 x'D 06:02 tylko ja jak wróce ;-; 06:02 Jeżeli chcielibyście mnie jakimś cudem dodać, od razu uprzedzam, iż będę tylko mógł słuchać ew. Pisać. 06:02 bo zaraz na piwo ide 06:02 ja też chcę 06:02 Pewnie 06:02 I to nawet z Ozzem 06:03 Hi 06:03 Hi 06:03 Antaśma 06:03 Szykuje się ciekawa noc :D 06:03 Nósee 06:03 Ale przy tacie nie będę mogła mięchem rzucać, a Rzym mi świadkiem, że pakując się klnę jak szewc : < 06:03 (ezt) 06:03 (sr) 06:03 Jakoś wytrzymasz Ex :P 06:03 Będzie dobrze ^^ 06:03 .v. 06:03 Hi 06:03 o/ 06:04 Hej. 06:04 jakby co to możesz któregos z nas zbić :3 06:04 Najlepiej mnie. 06:04 Nie zabijam niewolników. 06:04 Dba o nich ^^ 06:04 napisałem zbić nie zabić :c 06:04 Aa, przeczytałem "zabić" 06:04 Ja też :v 06:04 .v. 06:04 (lololo) 06:05 o biciu możemy pogadać 06:05 Nie mam kamery. 06:05 Tylko mikro 06:05 ;v 06:05 to moze i ja zawitam na skajpaja 06:05 Fajnie by było Ozz :D 06:05 Akurat kiedy nie mam humoru... 06:05 #MojeSzczęście 06:05 to do później :3 06:06 Mam ochotę poprzeklinać. 06:06 Możesz do mnie na pw (lf) 06:06 :v 06:06 Fetysz na przeklinanie? 06:06 (mean) 06:07 Lel. 06:07 Ej, weźcie mnie po majówce do monobooka zagońcie. 06:07 A co to? 06:07 Przypomnę jak będę ;=; 06:08 Meh... To ja pójdę. 06:08 Master 06:08 hej 06:08 No >.< 06:08 Hej 06:08 Hi 06:08 elo elo urwis wjeżdża 06:09 (mewto) 06:09 (mewtwo) 06:10 a się dzisiaj zastanawiałem gdzie się podziali emo 06:10 a tu master 06:10 x'D 06:10 Zły dzień jak mówił :3 06:11 kurde najdziwniejsze jest to ze zawsze jak zawitam to on ma taki sam humor 06:11 czyżby przypadek 06:11 ? 06:11 Foch na życie (idc) 06:11 Nie sądzę. 06:11 chyba ma focha nie? 06:12 ale nie jestem pewna 06:12 Wymaganie od Mastera bycia wesołym ma mniej więcej tyle sensu, co wymaganie ode mnie bycia miłą. 06:13 Unwahrheit 06:13 hmm 06:13 nie doświadczyłem jeszcze niemiłości z twojej strony ex 06:14 No tato, no.. 06:14 Jeszcze mnie nie wkurzyłeś x[[]]D 06:14 A poza tym big love za Kuro. 06:14 challenge? 06:15 <3 06:15 uuu 8o 06:15 Uuuuu, uuuu, uuu. 06:15 Prowo? 06:15 :D 06:15 Po pszyrce za szkołą. 06:15 i na gołe klaty. 06:15 x'D 06:15 o co teraz biega jeśli mogę zapytać? 06:15 to przerżniesz mam większe cycki 06:16 Większość ludzi ma xD 06:16 G3t R3kt m8! 06:16 przetłumacz mi to na ludzki 06:17 ._. 06:17 Już wytłumaczyłam 06:17 #rekt 06:17 znaczy uzywasz czegos co nie wiesz co znaczy 06:17 uuuu słabo mar 06:17 #taskładnia 06:17 słabo 06:18 Wiem co to :l 06:18 Tylko trochę mnie zdziwiło czemu nie wiesz co to. 06:18 #starypiernikmówiposwojemu 06:18 Bo on jest stary xD 06:18 On móglby być Twoim dziadkiem!! 06:18 jestem nestorem tej wiki 06:19 Padam na kolana! o: 06:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hxZxfRn1PY 06:19 całuj piers=ścień 06:19 pierścień* 06:19 Trzeeech synów matka miała 06:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhPeAFXQZ_8 06:20 Oz, ja i Kuro (w tej kolejności) stanowimy trójcę starą tej Wiki. 06:20 A pniacz? :v 06:20 (lf) 06:20 Ile to ma lat? 06:20 :D 06:20 To tajemnica. 06:20 piniacz to taka huba 06:21 pasożyt wiki 06:21 xD 06:21 x'D 06:23 Huba xD 06:25 Eeej 06:25 Ja wiem, czemu tak dużo emot poznikało 06:26 umarły 06:26 Ex pousuwała xD 06:26 ex psujaa 06:26 uuu 06:26 8o 06:26 Kuro: był/ jest problem z netcookiesami 06:26 Ah 06:27 Ale jasne, Ex popsuła. 06:27 Pewnie. 06:27 Najlepiej. 06:27 x'D 06:27 No wiesz, wchodzę na e-mail 06:27 I wiadomość, że Ex usunęła Temmie 06:27 QQ 06:28 A, bo usuwałam dziś nieużywane pliki. 06:28 z listy API, a nie ręcznie. 06:28 Musiałam przeoczyć. 06:28 Spoczi 06:29 Helou 06:29 hi 06:29 yo 06:30 Hey Masky 06:30 Helou Sajku 06:32 Kuro:Plik:Undertale temmie gif 265x255 by justdwayne-d9hzhxa.gif 06:32 Wskrzesiłam go specjalnie dla Ciebie. 06:32 Okok <3 06:32 Kto mnie kocha najmocniej i chce jakiś klucz na steam? 06:33 Ja Cię kocham, ale bezinteresownie. 06:34 Ja też i też bezinteresownie 06:34 ^^ 06:34 Weź Rzym. 06:34 Zapominasz się. 06:34 to bedzie konkurs 06:35 z uber nagrodą 06:35 musicie ułożyć wierszyk o kochaniu kuro 06:36 Natalia jest lepsza, niż latem zimnej wody balia. 06:36 Kocham ją nieustannie i szczerze, nikt mi tej miłości nie odbierze. 06:36 :v 06:37 Jest piękna jak kawa o poranku, mam jej pomnik postawiony na ganku. 06:38 Kuro ma krzepę, a ja czerwonym traktorkiem uprawiam rzepę. 06:43 no ładnie ładnie 06:43 samych słowackich tu mamy 06:43 Kody wszystkie poszły, dziękuję i może będzie kolejna okazja. 06:44 Co tu się wyprawia? 06:45 .v. 06:46 Był konkurs 06:46 Na? 06:46 Na wiersz o mnie 06:46 :v 06:46 Co było nagrodą? 08:26 Ex, teraz lepszy? 08:26 : P 08:26 Paczajcie jaki śmiechowy teledysk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qB7O6c5Uycw 08:27 Co to było xd d 08:27 lepszy avatar 08:27 to fred po metaamfetaminie 08:27 z podpisem kudłaty to nie była trawa 08:27 XD 08:27 Scooby chrupki z dodatkiem 08:27 (Kappa) 08:28 Hej 08:28 yo o/ 08:28 Elo 08:28 Hej Kuro ^^ 08:28 Jestem na skype, skarby 08:28 Zrobione przez Welmę muzg całej oparycyji (jelly) 08:28 yo 08:28 Yo 08:28 To weźcie zróbcie konfę. 08:28 Dodajcie mnie 08:28 Hej. 08:29 Zaraz wbiję. 08:29 Akcja: 08:29 Wspomóż Ex w jej pakowaniu. 08:29 Rycerz, zrób konfę x'D 08:29 mhm... 08:29 Albo Rzym 08:29 Kyurone ma biurko teraz? 08:29 trrr trrrr 08:29 Wyślij sms'a o treści POMAGAM 08:29 Lel nie ogarniam tych użytkowników 08:29 Nie. 08:29 Nie mam. 08:29 pff esemeski 08:29 Czyli kto ma 08:30 (facepalm) 08:30 chodzi im o konfę na Skypie 08:30 Kurdebele muszę iść do fryzjera 08:30 To cześć :v 08:31 nerla 08:31 nerka 08:31 Nerka 08:31 Kyu no zrobiłbym 08:31 nq 08:31 gdybym nie gadął w tym momencie z 11 kumplami na raz x'DDD 08:31 a jak was jeszcze dodam to będzie meksyk 08:31 Nie obchodzi mnie to 08:31 (fp) 08:31 Gadaj z nami 08:31 My jesteśmy ważniejsi 08:31 Elo 08:32 Lel. 08:32 dylemat 08:32 here 08:32 Ej, dobra. Ja spadam, sam w csa gram z kumplami xD elo ziomblr 08:32 Ziomble* 08:32 Pozdrawiam 08:32 Bywaj. 08:33 (mean) 08:34 Kto 08:34 konfa 08:34 na skype 08:34 Nic mi się nie chce. .v. 08:34 Nawet kłapać szczęką. 08:35 mogę wbić na 5 minut x'D 08:37 .v. 08:38 The wanking dead, season 8. 08:38 No kto na skype. 08:38 Pffff. 08:38 Gdzie Nowa gdy ją potrzebujemy 08:38 ludzie 08:38 wbijać 08:38 Ja zasysam :v 08:39 Dajesz 08:39 Ktoś mi powie jak się tym czymś obsługuję :v 08:39 Cień przeszłości. 08:39 Pobierasz skype 08:40 Zassałem skype'a 08:40 Zainstalowałem 08:40 Brak połączenia z internetem :l 08:40 Spoko. 08:40 Jak?! 08:41 Donieś internet wiadrami. 08:41 Dobry pomysł 08:42 wtf 08:42 jakimi wiadrami 08:42 przechowuj w słoniach 08:43 Słonie nie mają garbów. 08:43 ale majo gruby tyłek 08:43 tak sobie z dziurki kabelek pociągnie 08:44 zw 08:44 Wystraszył się. 08:44 yo 08:44 Coś narobił? 08:44 milcz kobito 08:44 Hej Janek. 08:44 :c 08:44 Hej Janie. 08:44 Czołem waszmościom o/ 08:44 I waćpannom ;) 08:44 Jak śmiesz... 08:45 o/ waszmości 08:46 Melisandre. 08:48 Meh... 08:48 Trupy wszędzie. 08:49 Nie wiem próbuję przez przeglądarkę :v 08:49 Co za typ... 08:49 Kyu Co dalej? :d 08:49 Nick? 08:49 Słuchawki? 08:49 Mikro? 08:50 Dzięcielina pała. 08:50 Tylko mikro :v 08:50 Nick MaRsHuK122351 08:50 Znaczy 08:50 słuchawki zaraz podłącze 08:51 Mości Zagłobo... 08:51 Słucham? 08:51 Kto to Janosik :v 08:52 Rzym 08:52 Jak się Panu wiedzie, w tym ogromnym świecie? 08:52 No ja 08:52 no on 08:52 Ahm :v 08:52 A cóż za rymowanka :D 08:52 B) 08:52 Mości Masterze, jakoś mi się żyje :> 08:52 Nie narzekam 08:53 http://9gag.com/gag/a1Mn262 08:53 Póki mam co jeść, wypić i wyspać się to nie ma żadnego problemu :> 08:53 Grunt, że nic nie doskwiera. 08:53 A i owszem, owszem 08:53 A jak u waćpana? 08:53 ;-; 08:54 Ja się boję. 08:54 Ten dźwięk mnie przeraża :v 08:54 A w porządku również, dziękuję. 08:54 I dobrze, a jak zdrowie? 08:55 Marshuk nie bądź dupa. 08:55 Odbierz. 08:55 http://9gag.com/gag/aYeBXx0 08:57 Ja tam wolę Kropka. 08:58 Hej. 08:58 Dobry Wieczór 08:58 bleh 08:58 ._. 08:59 W tej chwili jakiś pierdyliard ludzi siedzi na Skype. Więc the wanking dead motzno. 08:59 Azazel 08:59 Skype 08:59 Czołem waszmości o/ 08:59 Kolejny trup do kolekcji. 08:59 :') 09:00 Zagłobo, a gdzież Chmielnicki się podział? 09:00 Jan! 09:00 Wisi, mości Masterze, jakiem Chmielnicki wisi 09:00 Czołem waćpanu! 09:00 jakem* 09:01 Witaj 09:01 Gdzież to wisi? Chciałbym go zobaczyć. 09:01 Hej Arma. 09:01 Pewno w Zbarażu, u księcia pana 09:01 http://9gag.com/gag/aW6AyyA 09:01 Kyu przepraszam, ale nie mogę skype dzisiaj. 09:02 Udam się tam czym prędzej. 09:02 QQ 09:02 :> 09:02 Chyba skończe tylko na pisaniu (bp) 09:02 Kot wlazł do szafki ze szklankami. 09:03 Znaczy, ja go tam wrzuciłem, ale to prawie to samo. 09:03 xD 09:03 Janie jak tam rybki? 09:04 Zw. 09:04 A znowu sztorm w morzu, mości Armaduro 09:04 Ostatnimi czasy często się to zdarza 09:04 siemson 09:05 Widać że tam jest niespokojnie 09:06 A owszem, widać 09:06 Czołem waszmości o/ 09:06 Jj. 09:06 Hej Fear. 09:06 Meh, w sumie to mi się nudzi. 09:07 Wystraszyłem go. ;_; 09:08 Super, jeszcze przesłodziłem mleko. 09:08 Cudo. 09:10 Weź żyj ktoś. 09:10 Przecież jestę 09:10 Widać, słychać i czuć. 09:10 http://9gag.com/gag/avPq2pM 09:11 .v. 09:12 * Master Of Death and Darkness wzdycha ociężale. 09:12 Janek. 09:12 Wyciągaj gorzelnię. 09:14 Ssuuuper. 09:14 Mars. 09:15 Słucham 09:15 Akceptuj. 09:15 Ale co? 09:15 Na Skypie? 09:16 No a gdzie? 09:16 Na razie nie mogę bo próbuję to włączyć. 09:16 :v 09:16 Że w sensie co? 09:16 Uroki pracowania na xp 09:16 Serio? 09:17 No Niestety 09:17 .v. 09:18 Idę się, nie wiem, jakieś pomysły? 09:18 wut? 09:19 Eeeh, nieważne. 09:20 7 osób nie na zw. 09:20 Czasem tego nie czaję. 09:21 Ok, ja się odzywam. Ale nikogo nie znam prawie i dlatego mało mówię. 09:21 Bo Loża Szyderców rozmawia. 09:21 Co... 09:22 .v. 09:22 Spoko. 09:22 Koko roko. 09:23 Mi z nudów zaczyna odwalać, także... 09:23 To dobrze, bo zarazisz kogoś... 09:24 Czym? 09:24 Szaleństwem. Będzie może weselej. 09:24 Płody płody płody 09:24 O. 09:24 Wrzucam je do wody 09:24 Cudowne szaleństwo. 09:25 W plastikowej siatce. 09:25 ti taata titi tata 09:25 I muzyka w tle! 09:25 * Master Of Death and Darkness gra na akordeonie 09:25 A ja będę tańczyć wokół ognia. 09:26 Szydercy... 09:26 ..... 09:27 Non nobus domine! 09:27 Deus vult! 09:27 Tak, tak... 2016 04 29